The present invention relates to a self-luminous basket net, and especially to basket net structure which can be seen at night.
Basketball is a popular sport. Although some basketball fields have strong illumination, the basket ball fields in schools or public places are not all equipped with an illumination system, so that in night the illumination is not sufficient. This is inconvenient for young people so many young peoples are interested in electric games or networking, and thus are lack of exercise.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a self-luminous basket net for resolving the defect in the prior art basket net, whereby the sportsman (or sportswoman) may play ball successfully at night.
To achieve the above and the other objectives, the present invention provides a self-luminous basket net being hung to an iron basket ring of a basket board, characterized in that the basket net comprises a fabric rope, which is fabricated to have a lower half basket net formed by a plurality of basket meshes and an upper half basket net formed by a plurality of basket meshes. The plurality of basket meshes of the upper half basket net is self-luminous and hung from the iron basket ring. The basket net emits light at night so that the shooter can view the position of the basket net.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.